


Love Triangle? Gross.

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: This is such a fun read by countrygirlsfun! Triads have a special place in my heart, and the chemistry between these three is undeniable.





	Love Triangle? Gross.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countrygirlsfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Triangle? Gross.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996515) by [countrygirlsfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun). 




End file.
